


we're gonna be alright

by shownusgf



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, can i get uhhh minhyuk deserves all the love in the world :-/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownusgf/pseuds/shownusgf
Summary: the many times minhyuk’s heart is broken by hyunwoo, and the one time that he learns it isn't meant to be.





	we're gonna be alright

twenty is not an age that minhyuk likes to remember. twenty is the age of the bitter curves in his mother’s frown and the restrained indignation in his father’s hostile voice because their eldest son’s head was stuck in the clouds and chasing a dream that was getting him nowhere. twenty is the age minhyuk yet again fails to debut in a group, so he runs away and finds himself a home in the dance room at starship entertainment.

at twenty years old, minhyuk meets hyunwoo for the first time.

it’s half past two in the morning but minhyuk continues to dance and run his sneakers over the pristine wooden floor of the practice room, his forehead gleaming with sweat and tips of his hair sticking close to his forehead. the last trainee had already finished practicing and left to go to bed an hour ago - a handsome looking guy named hoseok - and he had reminded minhyuk to turn the lights off when he was finished with a charming upturn of lips before exiting the room.

minhyuk doesn’t stop dancing, trying to distract himself because he can still hear the scoffs of the starship management, and all the furtive glares and whispers of the trainers clicking their tongues in disapproval that “minhyuk doesn’t seem to be improving” and that “he won’t last another evaluation if he keeps slacking off”. the haunting hisses refuse to stop and minhyuk nearly throws his fist against the damn wall. he can feel his muscles tense tighter, so he tries sitting against the mirrored glass and closing his eyes to calm his thundering heart.

he doesn’t even realize he has fallen asleep until he hears the faint sound of shoes squeaking on the floor. his eyes shoot open, glancing up to see someone looming over him, holding what looks like a drink from the vending machines outside.

“oh, you’re awake,” the voice comes from a tall boy with a broad chest and even broader shoulders, his face composed and serious. minhyuk feels himself catch his breath at the sight of the boy’s sunkissed skin - the color so warm that it seemed like the sun couldn’t help but get drunk on him.

“i heard music playing and saw that you were still practicing,” the boy says, pushing the bottle towards minhyuk. “uh, i don’t know if you like to drink this stuff, but i got you iced tea.”

speechless, minhyuk graciously accepts the drink, fingers colliding with the boy’s rough palms.

“you should really get some sleep. you know, to get better and stuff,” the stranger seems to stumble with his words as his right hand rubs his neck in silent struggle. his ears redden and he begins to head out the door.

minhyuk watches him go, his fingers still curled around the cold bottle of sweet tea. “good night,” he calls out.

the boy turns around at the door, eyes widening in surprise at the sound of minhyuk’s voice. minhyuk throws him a wave and a polite smile, and the boy shakily raises his left arm before quickly hiding it behind him and exiting out the practice room with flushed cheeks.

minhyuk feels his lips curl as he uncaps the bottle for a sip. the boy is terribly awkward and made his heart hurt a little, but it wouldn’t hurt to get his name the next time he sees him.

 

/

 

minhyuk has shit luck, because the next time he sees hyunwoo, he thinks it might be his last.

he and eleven other trainees, all with the same trembling fingertips and bated breaths, are thrown into a survival program and ranked according to how little their voices strain and how much their knees can endure on stage before collapsing.

the judges rank the members one by one, and when they get to number 11, minhyuk’s name is called out. he steps forward onto the lit platform, head hung low in shame as he bites his lip and prays to god for forgiveness from his parents. he quietly glances over to his left to spot the boy that had bought him bottled tea standing in the number 2 spot.

minhyuk learns that his name is son hyunwoo, an ex-jyp trainee with talent coursing through every vein in his body like a shoot em’ up drug. hyunwoo faces forward towards the panel of narrowed eyes - his entire body rigid and unmoving with his expression collected and hardened - as opposed to the fidgeting movements of the other contestants. hyunwoo turns his head to meet minhyuk’s eyes, and minhyuk can feel his cheeks heat up.

“you shouldn’t feel too bad,” hyunwoo tells him later back in their dorm room.

he leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed as minhyuk stares down at his nametag, the number 11 burning through his sweater and branding onto his skin.

“i can’t fail,” minhyuk can feel his voice tremble. “i can’t let my parents down again - this is my last chance.”

“i know it is. but you’re more than that number eleven, minhyuk,” hyunwoo reassures him, and minhyuk feels his heart swell at the sight of hyunwoo watching him softly with tender words escaping out of his lips. “so much more.”

for the second time in his life, hyunwoo leaves minhyuk speechless.

“get some sleep, alright?” hyunwoo says before turning around to walk down the hallway and back to his bedroom. “we’re getting our second mission tomorrow.”

hyunwoo smiles on his way out, and minhyuk traces the curve of hyunwoo’s lips in his sleep.

 

/

 

minhyuk sees hyunwoo cry for the first time after their third debut mission.

k.will announces that hyunwoo’s team loses the mission, and that one of the members will have to be eliminated. minhyuk turns to stare at hyunwoo in panic. he watches the latter’s eyes widen before quickly composing himself, taking the microphone and apologizing with a calm voice, saying sorry to the members as their leader, and how he should’ve done more to improve them as a team.

minhyuk can feel his heartbeat thundering as he shuts his eyes and blocks out the suffocating silence on stage. he thinks of how disappointed his parents will be and of how much he’s going to miss hyunwoo. the spotlights run across him before landing on minkyun as he is announced to be the trainee eliminated from hyunwoo’s team.

all the trainees huddle to embrace minkyun tightly, and the young boy forces a shaking smile with tears in his eyes at the news of his elimination. minhyuk feels more guilt than relief, and he tries hard to fight back the burning sensation in his eyes when minkyun wraps his arms around him and whispers, “i’m okay. i’m sorry,” into his ear.

jooheon weeps shakily between his fingers, hyungwon refuses to let minkyun go, and gunhee and hoseok choke out words of their broken promise to debut together between sobs. hyunwoo’s eyes are hooded and his face is hidden as he tries to seclude himself towards the back of the stage. minhyuk follows him, but hyunwoo turns his broad back to him to avoid being seen.

“hyunwoo - ”

“i was the leader,” hyunwoo’s voice is deep and stern, but minhyuk can still hear the sound crack. “i’m responsible for this team.”

“no,” minhyuk whispers, as if he can’t believe his ears.

“it shouldn’t have been minkyun. it’s - it’s my fault - ” hyunwoo cries, and minhyuk feels his heart swell. hyunwoo’s resilient exterior falls apart, and minhyuk thinks the tears rolling against hyunwoo’s cheeks make him so fragile and damaged that minhyuk thinks any touch will cause him to break.

minhyuk wordlessly reaches out to intertwine his fingers with hyunwoo’s, using his thumb to rub the back of hyunwoo’s hand.

hyunwoo doesn’t let go.

 

/

 

miraculously, minhyuk finds himself in the final seven.

yoonho and gunhee are eliminated, and minhyuk finds himself tired of searching for tears when he had already exhausted them so much throughout the hell that he had endured throughout the competition. the final line up consists of hyunwoo, hoseok, kihyun, hyungwon, jooheon, and a silent, frail boy named changkyun who still leaves a bitter taste in the back of minhyuk’s mouth. on the ride back home, the car echoes with the sound of jooheon’s muffled sobs and hoseok rubbing his neck soothingly.

they are told that their debut will occur sometime in may, and if they don’t want any delays, they shouldn’t waste any second not exhausting their lungs or parading their voices.

and in that span of three months of training, they bloom and grow closer as a team. hyunwoo grows especially close with kihyun, and minhyuk finds himself tightening his fists at the sight of their shared smiles and whispered secrets at night. he pretends not to notice the way kihyun blushes with pride when he feeds some fried rice to hyunwoo with a spoon, or the way hyunwoo buys everyone a bottle of iced tea after a long day of practice - but reserves a bottle of peach juice solely for kihyun, just the way he likes it.

“hey, hyung,” jooheon would call as he pauses a video game the two would be occupied with. “you okay?”

“hm? yeah. yeah, i’m okay,” minhyuk would mutter, tearing his eyes away from the soft gaze hyunwoo throws kihyun as he watches the latter stir dinner in a pan.

jooheon, unconvinced, would reluctantly shrug before returning to the game and minhyuk would try to distract himself with the noise of game control clicks instead of kihyun’s light laughter with hyunwoo over the crackling stove.

 

/

 

the debut date is only a month away, and the group is starting to get restless. they are practicing for more than half the entire day and running on only a few hours of sleep between the sheets or slumped against the dance practice room walls. but minhyuk can see how bad they want it, how much time and busted knuckles and bruised feet have been given up in order to get this far and perform on stage.

he can also see that hyunwoo wants it more than anyone else after his seven years of waiting. hyunwoo has become more quiet, more distant, more willing to let his legs give in than let down the team as he did before.

“let’s take a break,” kihyun proposes after what seems like their hundredth rehearsal practice. “i feel like my lungs are going to explode.”

“no, we can’t,” hoseok urges as a bead of sweat falls from his forehead. “our showcase is in less than 4 weeks away. we can’t afford any mistakes.”

“none of these mistakes will be fixed if we’re too exhausted to even move!” kihyun’s voice raises, and changkyun flinches in the back.

minhyuk and jooheon watch the exchange warily as the atmosphere turns suffocatingly tense. the dance room is only filled with the sounds of swallowed breaths and the clenching of hoseok’s fists. hyunwoo walks over to the corner and turns off the stereo blasting their debut song.

“let’s call it a night,” hyunwoo announces with steady, calculated words. “hoseok, i understand you want what’s best for our team, but we need to rest in order to perform at our best. kihyun is right, let’s just sleep it off tonight and wake up early tomorrow to fix our routine.”

minhyuk swallows thickly at the sight of hyunwoo defending kihyun, and he looks away when hyunwoo returns kihyun’s grateful smile. hyungwon yawns and nods in agreement at the mention of sleep, and the members file out of the room with tired throats and cramped thighs.

by midnight, hyungwon and hoseok have already passed out under their blanket, and jooheon and changkyun are out looking to buy some snacks from the corner store down the street. hyunwoo has been in the bathroom a bit too long, and kihyun hasn’t returned to his bed to listen to music through his earbuds as he usually does, and minhyuk can feel the pace of his heart race in nervousness as the beat strummed throughout his ears.

minhyuk cracks the bathroom door open, peeking through to check on hyunwoo. both hyunwoo and kihyun are sharing the sink, their backs to him as they brush their teeth and whisper between shared breaths.

hyunwoo runs his fingers through his hair, something minhyuk has taken notice of as a habit hyunwoo does each time he feels frustrated.

“you handled it well,” kihyun says to hyunwoo, spitting out his toothpaste. hyunwoo sighs and his hand rests on the bottom of kihyun’s spine in quiet appreciation. “our argument could’ve escalated if you hadn’t stopped us.”

“i tried what to do was best,” hyunwoo replies, “i just hope hoseok isn’t too angry at me.”

kihyun’s hand reaches up to rub hyunwoo’s neck soothingly, his thumb running over the ends of hyunwoo’s hair as his fingers trailed down the leader’s jaw. “i understand that you’re our leader, and you have responsibilities, but you need to stop being so hard on yourself.”

all the subtle touches, all the soft glances - it all comes in harsh waves crashing into minhyuk and he doesn’t know if he can breathe. the door makes a slight creaking sound and minhyuk ducks behind it, pupils shaking and breath caught in his throat as he prays that kihyun didn’t catch his eye.

“we’re home! and we got the honey butter chips and ramen that hoseok wanted!” jooheon calls abruptly from the front door.

minhyuk removes himself from the bathroom door, running straight to his bed and grabbing his phone to seem occupied. the bathroom door opens a minute later with kihyun exiting to the living room and hyunwoo following close behind.

“minhyuk, let’s eat together,” hyunwoo throws him a fond grin. “hoseok’s asleep, so kihyun can cook for us and we can steal his ramen.”

hyunwoo stands watching for minhyuk’s response. his smile is intoxicating and his eyes glance at him so gently that minhyuk wants hyunwoo to look at him - only him. it pains him so much that no matter what he thinks or what he tries to believe, he can never hate hyunwoo for not doing so.

“okay,” minhyuk laughs brightly - something that he has learned to fake very well.

 

/

 

the night before their debut stage, minhyuk is too filled with nerves to sleep.

the members are already snoring in their pillows, but minhyuk finds himself staring at the bottom of the bunk bed above him in desperation for any kind of comfort. he thinks about his family, the team, the stage tomorrow - will it all be worth the suffering?

he turns his head to his right where hyunwoo sleeps in the bed across from him. he quietly moves away from his mattress, dodging hyungwon’s leg which dangles above him over the top bunk. minhyuk slips under hyunwoo’s blanket and lies down beside him.

hyunwoo grunts, turning around with half lidded eyes. minhyuk watches as he lies against the shared pillow, and it is then, with the light of the seoul evening sky running over hyunwoo’s face, that minhyuk believes hyunwoo is made up of nothing but stardust and craters and shadows on a canvas of nothing but sunkissed skin. nothing is flawed about hyunwoo. from his warm, honey colored skin to the lovely arch of his back - nothing about hyunwoo is imperfect.

minhyuk’s heart swells, because he wonders if hyunwoo will ever look at him in the same moony way he watches him.

“hyung,” minhyuk’s voice is barely above a whisper. “do you think our debut will go well tomorrow?”

hyunwoo doesn’t respond, and minhyuk thinks the former is too much in a deep slumber to hear him, until hyunwoo responds sleepily, “it will. we worked hard.”

“yeah?”

“yeah,” hyunwoo’s eyes slowly open to stare at minhyuk’s own. “we’re gonna be alright.” their faces are only a few inches apart, their legs tangle under the blanket, and minhyuk can’t catch his breath.

he remains silent, only staring at hyunwoo’s face and trying to memorize the map of the slope of hyunwoo’s nose and the beautiful curve of his upper lip and the way the planets align in his deep, dark eyes. he doesn’t want to forget this.

minhyuk’s hands roam under the sheets to find hyunwoo’s, and he holds it so tight that he knows nothing but the feeling of hyunwoo’s crushed velvet palms against his own. hyunwoo envelopes his fingers in between minhyuk’s. minhyuk leans forward, the tip of his nose rubbing against hyunwoo’s own. he doesn’t want to forget this, _god_ , he can’t forget this.

he can feel hyunwoo’s warm breath fanning his, and their lips ghost over each other. and minhyuk almost whispers those three special words that he had been holding in since the first time he saw the boy who had given him bottled tea in the practice room - until hyunwoo moves away.

“minhyuk,” hyunwoo closes his eyes, head pulling a little farther away. “i’m sorry, we - we can’t. our debut stage is tomorrow. and our team - ”

minhyuk swallows. “yeah. shit - i’m sorry. i don’t know what i was - ” he moves towards the edge of the bed, ready to leave the sheets in humiliation, but hyunwoo quickly grips his wrist.

“wait - sleep here.” hyunwoo’s voice is careful, speaking as if he is treading on eggshells. “stay here. just for tonight.” minhyuk bites his lip, but nods and returns under the sheets. he doesn’t let go of hyunwoo’s hand.

hyunwoo falls asleep first, but minhyuk does not stop wondering what it would feel like to brush his fingers down the hollow of hyunwoo’s throat or feel the dimples of his lower back under hands or trail down his neck and drown himself in hyunwoo’s scent of pine cologne and fresh air. he wonders if kihyun has already buried his nose in hyunwoo’s neck and smelled it for himself.

he fights back the tears and forces himself to sleep.

 

/

 

their debut becomes widely talked about and they known by their company and the world as monsta x.

the entire group pours every drop of effort and fibre of their being into perfecting their performance on stage, and when the crowd of fans shout their name, minhyuk can feel every part of his body fill with light. in the car rides to each venue in their schedule, they obnoxiously sing along to radio songs or aggressively hide snacks from one another, and minhyuk thinks he hasn’t ever truly been this close with a group of friends before.

( he also notices the way hyunwoo would constantly look back from the passenger seat, his eyes trailing to kihyun before landing on minhyuk and quickly turning away. )

with music show performances come fanmeetings and radio shows. they get invited to one a week after their debut stage, and each member anxiously skims their script and memorizes their responses with military precision.

“so,” the radio host speaks with eloquent cadence. “shownu, you’re the leader, am i right?”

the members all nod and murmur in agreement.

“well, you aren’t much of a talker, i never would’ve guessed!” the radio host chuckles, and the rest of the members elicit a polite laugh in return.

“i’m still trying to learn how to speak up more,” hyunwoo mumbles timidly, and minhyuk can feel the corners of his lips rise in endearment.

jooheon pipes, “he's like our dad. he’s silent, but he’s always there to protect us.” the room echoes in laughter and hyunwoo’s cheeks turn rosy as he smiles shyly to himself.

“who’s the mom of the group then?” the radio hosts asks in amusement, and the members eye each other.

“it would probably be kihyun,” hyungwon replies. “he likes to nag a lot in our dorm and he always cleans up after us, so he’s like our mom.”

“ah, so shownu is the father and kihyun is the mother?” the host’s eyes twinkle, and kihyun laughs into his mic. “i guess that makes you the parent couple of the group!”

minhyuk feigns a small smile when hyunwoo cautiously glances over at him. he pretends not to notice the way kihyun’s hand reaches over to touch hyunwoo’s under the table.

 

/

 

minhyuk hates the heartbreak.

they keep him up at night: the way hyunwoo would let kihyun’s hands wrap around his own during car rides, the times kihyun would fall asleep on hyunwoo’s shoulder as he’d nuzzle further into his neck, the nights when minhyuk knew that they’d sneak out under the excuse that they’re buying snacks - but he’d see their hands clasped and noses against each other under a streetlamp a distance away from their dorm room window.

he thinks he should give up and let kihyun win the game that never should’ve started in the first place.

and on one night, minhyuk snaps.

during dinner, everyone gathers around living room floor and sits, patiently waiting as kihyun places a plate of fried eggs and stir-fried noodles on their table and bowls are passed around. everyone immediately dives in with their chopsticks, and minhyuk follows slowly, eyeing the way hyunwoo sits beside kihyun. kihyun feeds hyunwoo a spoonful before scolding jooheon to chew slower. it all becomes so clear - the subtle way their arms would collide and the way kihyun would playfully wrestle his feet with hyunwoo under the table - and minhyuk thinks he’s going to be sick.

he abruptly stands up.

“minhyuk? what’s wrong?” hoseok asks.

“sorry, i - i just need some fresh air,” he excuses himself and nearly bolts out the dorm room, flying through the stairs to hide his burning eyes and to find solace in the dance practice room.

“does he have an upset stomach or something?” hyungwon asks.

“must’ve been your cooking, hyung,” jooheon jabs at kihyun, earning him a glare and smack on the shoulder as changkyun nearly spits out the egg in his mouth.

“i’ll go check on him,” hyunwoo sets down his bowl and leaves in the middle of kihyun’s argument that _at least i can fucking boil water, lee jooheon_.

minhyuk hides himself in the dance practice room, feeling his heartbeat race and the corners of his eyes pool with tears. the lights in the room are dim and when minhyuk looks around, he recognizes it as the very room where he first met hyunwoo. the same floor and same wall that he fell asleep on, the same place where hyunwoo had left him starstruck, and the same room where minhyuk felt like he was happy again. all the sensations come in floods and minhyuk continues to drown, hiding his face behind his fingers as he sobs. he weeps and cries into the palms of his hands until he stifles a scream in his throat and begs for all of it to stop.

he is still shaking when he hears a knock echo in the empty room and he can hear all too familiar steps walk in.

“minhyuk,” hyunwoo steps in, and minhyuk frantically tries to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. “minhyuk, have - have you been crying?”

“i’m okay,” minhyuk tries to form a trembling smile, his back still facing hyunwoo.

“will you tell me what you’re upset about?”

“i’d rather not,” minhyuk turns around, and he can see the way hyunwoo’s eyebrows knit tighter in concern at his red-rimmed eyes. “i’m fine, really. just a little tired.”

“no, you’re not,” hyunwoo insists. “i’ve known you for more than two years. and i know you have four types of crying.”

minhyuk stands there in silence, and he is unsure if he is more startled or resentful of the fact that hyunwoo has left him speechless for the third time.

“i know you have the fake crying which usually involves you wanting something that hoseok refused to buy for you. you have the worried crying which is when you’re scared of disappointing your parents or the fans, which i know this can’t be. you’ve got the drama crying but this isn’t it because descendants of the sun already ended. and lastly, you’ve got the crying over a guy, which i know very well,” hyunwoo says softly, “because it’s usually reserved for me.”

hyunwoo moves forward until he is only a few inches away from minhyuk, but the latter doesn’t make any effort to move away. hyunwoo takes minhyuk’s hand in his own, and minhyuk tries so damn hard not to cry again but he can already feel his eyes stinging at the way hyunwoo watches him with pursed lips and worry in his eyes.

( but minhyuk loved him. _oh_ , how he loved him. )

a tear falls from the corner of minhyuk’s eye, and hyunwoo brushes it away with his thumb. hyunwoo leans down to brush his nose over minhyuk’s closed eyelids, his lips tracing the sad scrunch of minhyuk’s eyebrows. minhyuk grips hyunwoo’s shirt, bundling the fabric as he rests his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, his tears soaking into his shirt.

“i’m sorry, minhyuk,” hyunwoo whispers into his ear as his warm breath fans over minhyuk’s hair. “i’m sorry i can’t love you in the same way.”

minhyuk almost pulls away and pleads _then try. try loving me the same way you do with kihyun._

but he can’t, because he knows he’s chained up to hyunwoo, whose heart belongs to another boy.

“i’m just so tired,” minhyuk whimpers into hyunwoo’s shoulder. “i wish it was all over.”

“i know,” hyunwoo holds him tightly. “i’m so sorry minhyuk.”

minhyuk clutches onto hyunwoo with dear life, wondering how he was ever so lucky to have something that wasn’t his.

 

/

 

spring turns to summer, and summer turns to autumn. the seasons change, and minhyuk can feel himself changing as well.

hyunwoo isn’t afraid to hold kihyun’s hand during fanmeetings or meet & greets, and the fans squeal and gush loudly at the displays of affection. they pass it off as friendship, but the members are well aware that they have already crossed the line between being platonic, and they tease the two until kihyun chases them down the halls with a spatula and hyunwoo hides away with rosy cheeks.

hyunwoo doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive himself for the night he watched minhyuk break, but the latter has already reassured him multiple times that he thinks the truth has already set him free. minhyuk finds comfort in between the sound of hyunwoo’s laughter and the reassuring squeezes he would give to minhyuk’s hand after a performance. it’s not a lot, he thinks, but it’s enough.

and minhyuk grows to be happy, because although the heart on his sleeve has already been broken, he thinks he’s happier knowing that hyunwoo smiles brighter than the sun being with someone he loves and someone who loves him back, even if it can’t be him. minhyuk doesn’t feel hatred for him or kihyun, because nothing with hyunwoo is shameful. in minhyuk’s eyes, hyunwoo is made up of nothing but stars, and it’s the only way he can describe it.

monsta x continues to grow, and their success leads them to having their own concert a year later. each passing day is spent choreographing sequences and planning stage moves, and the members chuckle to themselves, being reminded of their debut days when not a single minute was wasted practicing.

the day of the concert is like a dream. the shouts of the fans, the blazing spotlight, the rows of ecstatic and tongue tied faces - they all pulse through minhyuk’s blood and he feels like he’s riding on a high. he spots his mother and father in the crowd, cheering his name, so he runs towards their seat to envelope them in a hug. they embrace him tightly, their warmth gripping his shirt and reminding him of how proud they are of their son.

tears glisten in everyone’s eyes, and changkyun chokes out his thanks to the audience as he cries into his hands. hoseok weeps into the corner of his arms and kihyun moves to comfort their youngest member, hiding the tears running down his face as well.

the confetti begins to fall like snow, and minhyuk reaches out to let it fall between his fingertips.

as the members line up to give one final bow to the audience at the edge of the stage, minhyuk stands next to hyunwoo and intertwines his fingers with his own.

they bow, and in between the falling glitter and muffled screams, minhyuk whispers, “i love you.”

 

( and he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop loving hyunwoo. )

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> — inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMdDrT0jft8)
> 
> — thanks for reading !! ♡
> 
> — tumblr: @joonuary / @sonhvunwoo


End file.
